A Christmas Carol
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It's the night before Christmas and Catherine Willows is getting visited by three ghosts that is trying to teach her a lesson.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and I don't own any money from it._**  
><strong>_

_**Authors Note: **_My spin on the old story, I hope you all like it :o)

_**A merry Cristmas to the fans of the show and to my readers.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Christmas Carol.<strong>_

It was the night before Christmas and as always it was busy at the crime lab. Catherine was in a particularly bad mood as she knew she would be working both tonight and the remains of Christmas during a really rough case involving a murdered mother and child.

_It just wasn't right was it?_

She sighed, looking at the crime scene photos once more. The mother with red hair, much like herself and the daughter looking much like Lindsey when she was younger. Both were shot to the heart under a fully decorated Christmas tree. Just another bad Christmas in Vegas.

The strawberry blonde was starting to get fed up with it all. She was working too hard and she knew it. She just wanted some time off, being able to spend Christmas morning with her daughter. She hardly ever saw her anymore.

"Catherine…?" she heard Nick's voice from the door.

"What…?" she almost snapped at him.

"I was wondering if it was possible to get tomorrow off?" he asked polite.

"You and everyone else is staying to this case is solved," she said, dismissing him, not caring about his disappointed face.

* * *

><p>Without even noticing the middle-aged woman fell asleep over her desk, only to be woken by a sudden slamming in her office door. She gasped when she saw up only to see Holly Gibbs standing there. She blinked again saying, "I must be dreaming, you can't be here."<p>

"Still I am," the young woman said, looking at Catherine.

"But why?" Catherine asked, looking at her, not managing to get if this was a dream or not.

"Because you have something to learn. Tonight you'll be visited by three ghosts that will teach you a valuable lesson," she said.

"What do you mean? What lesson?" asked Catherine confused, only to find she was along.

"Who are you talking to?" she suddenly heard Greg's voice from the hallway, he was looking at her with confused eyes.

"I…no one," she said with a sigh, feeling stupid and that she need some air, making her say, "I'm going out for a cup of coffee."

He nodded, still looking at her with questioning as, as to him it seemed like she had been talking to her moments earlier.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was outside the building she took a deep breath, only to hear a familiar voice speak her name.<p>

'Great, now I'm really going insane,' she thought, turning to see her father.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past, I am here to show you something," he said, coming closer.

"Okay," she said, coming closer, wondering what he was going to show her. He carefully took her hands in his, moving them by the use of a tornado. Moments later they were again at the crime lab, only something was changed. He took her arm, leading her to her office, only the door said, "Gilbert Grissom."

"This isn't right," she said, wondering if she was going to dare walk inside when the door got opened by no other than her. She gasped as she followed the younger version inside, she was looking at Grissom saying, "Here is the report you asked for."

"Thank you, Catherine was it?" he asked her, looking over the paper he was reading.

"Yes," she said with a frown.

"This was right after I started," she said to the ghost that nodded and made her keep attention.

"Good, so I was wondering if you are doing anything after work?" he said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Uhm other than sleeping no," she said honestly, ignoring the fact that she had to get home to….She didn't want to think about it.

"Maybe you could join me for breakfast," he suggested.

"I'd love to," she said and smiled, before walking out, making sure her but wiggled just a little for him.

Catherine smiled thinking about how she back in the days had her innocent meals with Grissom just to get away from Eddie, that she loved him a great deal, but never went further with it, not then and not later. By now it was too late. She was wondering what would have happened if she had, and turned to the ghost to ask, "Is this the…"

She quickly realized he was gone and she was alone at the crime lab, her coworkers fuzzing around her as always.

"Grissom," she whispered, she missed him so much. She had hardly heard from him after he moved. She knew that he had been married with Sara, but that hadn't worked out. Was it still too late, was that what the ghost was trying to tell her?

* * *

><p>"Catherine," she heard someone say, and gasped when she turned to see Warrick. He chuckled a bit saying, "Merry Christmas, babe."<p>

"To you too, I take it you are here to show me something," she said, smiling at him.

"Yes, I am here to show you your Christmas present," he said, grabbing her arm. Again they transferred, this time to a living room.

"Where are we?" she asked, not recognizing the place at all.

The ghost held a finger over his lips and pointed. She gasped seeing Grissom. Her Grissom, having a meal by a Christmas tree. He was alone, all alone. No presents, nothing.

"Merry Christmas, Gilbert," he said to himself with a heavy sigh.

"Why is he alone?" Catherine asked, and then she saw him get up and walk over to the fire. He looked at a framed photo. She walked closer, seeing it was of her and Lindsey. Only it was taking when they were younger. His fingers stroked over it as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, my beautiful girls."

Then the scene shifted and she saw to a surprise that she was in her own living room. She saw Lindsey and her mother, only Lindsey didn't seem happy opening a present from her, she seemed rather sad.

"Not what you wanted?" her mother Lily asked.

"It is, it's perfect…" said Lindsey putting the cellphone aside.

"But…?" asked Catherine, fully aware she couldn't hear her. Her mother however asked the same.

"I wish that she was here with us, not working that's all," Lindsey whispered, she could see a tear running down her daughter's cheek as she left the living room and ran upstairs to her room.

Suddenly Catherine felt a chill run through her body, along with a big portion of guilt. Was she really that bad? Had she always been that way or had she become so?

She knew she was driven by her work, but it was only to get enough money to pay the bills and make sure they had everything. Still she was starting to realize at that very moment that maybe that was a big mistake and that she might miss important stuff just because of that.

"Warrick?" she said, turning to realize he was gone; again she was alone in the hallway.

At least that's what she thought until she heard Eddie's voice say, "I always knew you had a thing for him."

"Eddie," Catherine's face turned white as she looked at her ex-husband, now she was really starting to get scared.

"It's me babe, or the ghost of Christmas future," he said with a smile.

"I don't think I wish to see what you have in store," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh come on, it's not that dangerous, just close your eyes," he said in an encouraging tone.

She sighed and did as he asked, and didn't open them until he said so, only to see she was in a cemetery. She could see Lindsey sitting by a tomb, and Grissom behind her, hand on her shoulder.

"Who's grave is that?" she whispered, her voice was shaking.

"Take a look," he said, making a hand gesture.

She walked over on quivery legs only to see her own name on the grave, and to her surprise a wedding band on Grissom's finger. Who was his wife and not to mention how did she end up dead?

"Eddie…?" she asked, turning to look at him, but he was gone.

Silent tears started dripping from her eyes as she slowly fell to her knees whispering, "No, no, no." She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want her little girl unhappy or die for whatever reason, leaving her behind. She didn't want that, not at all. All she wanted was to be with her and him she realized as she continued to cry on the cold ground.

"Please tell me it's not too late," she whispered, still crying, shivering like a leaf due to the cold.

* * *

><p>"Catherine, Catherine?" she heard Nick's voice. She looked up, then around realizing she was in her office. Where was the cemetery and how did she get there? Had it all been a dream?<p>

"Yes…?" she said, looking at her second in command.

"Are you okay, you were moaning and crying in your sleep," he said, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Just a very unpleasant dream," she said, shivering lightly.

"Oh okay, well I have some good news that might cheer you up," said Greg with a bright smile.

"Really, what is it?" she asked, halfway looking at the time on her laptop. 3AM, she must have been sleeping for about two hours then.

"Greg and Sara found the killer, a homeless man breaking an entry for food, he's in the interrogation room, and do you wish to do the honor?" he asked her, still smiling.

"No, you do it, seems like you are doing okay already. And there is somewhere I have to be," she said with a little smile.

"Really where?" she wanted to know.

"Home, after all it's Christmas. I trust you to close this case, and after take the day off, tell the other to do the same. I'll make sure there will be someone to take over the shift," she said with a yawn.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"I am, now run along before I change my mind," she said with a giggle. He nodded as she slowly got up from her desk. Slowly she put on her jacket and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Once in her car, she picked up her phone and dialed Grissom's number. He answered a little tiredly saying, "Hey Catherine is everything okay?"<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just are you busy?" she asked him.

"I was only sleeping so no," he answered with a chuckle.

"Good, I was wondering are you by any chance in Vegas?" she asked, hoping that he was.

"I am yes," he said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Can you be at me place in say twenty?" she asked, thinking, 'Please say yes, please say yes."

"I can be if I hurry," he answered.

"Good, I'll meet you outside," she said, hanging up and stepping on the gas to get there in time.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Grissom pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. She walked over, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hardly, then backed away.<p>

He looked at her with shocked eyes saying, "What's going on?"

"I always wanted to do that, my bedroom?" she asked, wiggling her brows.

He frowned, but nodded, he would be a fool to say no to that invitation. She giggled as she took his hand, leading him inside; feeling shivers of joy and lust run through her body. Never before had she wanted anyone so badly as she wanted him this very moment, and she knew only by being there he wanted her as well.

* * *

><p>The clock was nearing 5AM; Catherine was resting atop of Grissom, her hand lazily caressing his grey-haired chest. They had made love twice and now they were just enjoying being with each other. His hand stroking up and down her spine.<p>

"I should get up," she whispered with a yawn.

"You haven't even slept," he said, looking at his lover with concerned eyes.

"I know, but I wish to make breakfast for Lindsey to surprise her," she said, slowly getting up and reaching for her pj-pants and a sleeping top on a chair close by.

"Do you wish me to help?" he asked her.

"Nah you just rest, I'll call when it's ready," she said, bending over to give him a kiss, before slipping out the door very quietly to not wake anyone else.

* * *

><p>It was the sweet smell of hot chocolate that woke up Lindsey early that Christmas morning. That and her mother's sweet giggles coming from downstairs. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering if she was dreaming. Her mother couldn't be home could she?<p>

She quickly jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs, not caring she was only wearing her favorite sleeping top; it was light blue with a picture of a smiling daisy and a pair of worn-out panties. After all it was Christmas and her mother might be home for the first time in years.

Her naked feet made little thumps down the stair as she rounded the corner through the living room, past the Christmas tree that was filled with presents under, past the fire place, stockings filled and into the kitchen.

She smiled seeing her mother there, but she wasn't alone, Grissom was with her.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked, almost jumping up and down in happiness.

"Making hot chocolate and pancakes, just like you love, after all its Christmas only once a year," she said and smiled at her excited little girl. Well little was an understatement as she was twenty now, but still.

"But you never do that, you're never home," said Lindsey.

"Well that's gonna change from now on, cream?" asked Catherine.

"Yah," said Lindsey happily.

Catherine giggled as she poured some over the hot chocolate and handed it over to her little girl. Lindsey took it and took a huge sip saying, "Perfect, can we open presents now, or do we have to wait for gran?"

"Go ahead," said Catherine, she couldn't deny her that, seeing her this happy really warmed her heart.

"Awesome, this is the best Christmas ever," said Lindsey running into the living room.

"I'll say she's happy," said Catherine as she slowly followed her, holding Grissom in one hand and a mug with hot chocolate in the other.

"And you?" he asked, holding her in one hand and a plate with pancakes and syrup in the other.

"I can honestly say I've never been this happy," she said, reaching up to give him a kiss. She would never then or the years following regret skipping work to be with her family on Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
